


Power

by de tournesol amour (ejrtournesol)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejrtournesol/pseuds/de%20tournesol%20amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madge finds herself in a leadership position battling against the environment, the people, survival, her past, and her ever-changing love life. No matter what it takes, she decides, she will maintain her power. "Princess?" She scoffed, "yeah, right. Try- King."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe there was more to Madge Undersee. She wasn't a Princess at all; she wasn't spoiled or put on a pedestal... she was trained, skilled, ignored by her powerful family, an afterthought of the district, she was the victim... and it was her turn to have all the power.

Madge wandered the alleyway along the fence, dragging a stick along the ground. She watched the line sink further into the soil and coal dust. Her long blonde hair flew in an out of her line of sight, trying effortlessly to have it stay behind her ears; she gave up and tied it back in a blue ribbon. The moon faded in and out between the clouds and the air was brisk with the end of fall. She looked out beyond the fence into the demanding darkness. Voices startled her from her trance state and her limbs flew out around her, dragging her to the nearest point of safety.

"How long we got?" A man asked. Madge shifted her weight against the wall and glanced around the building. Four Peacekeepers stood looming in the shadows, alerted with guns at the ready. She pressed herself closer to the building and took a deep breath.

"Less than two hours," another answered, "they'll start evacuating us soon."

"They better; I'm sure as hell not dying today." Madge was wide awake now, her ears straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Shut up, Heist. Thresh said we'd get out on the train."

"Think we'll be able to watch it- A spectacle like 13?" They started moving off and Madge took the opportunity to run. She ran as fast as she could, ducking between buildings, in and out of the shadows. Her ears pumped with blood and her hands were shaking but she pressed on.

The seam was out of power and she had a hard time figuring out where she was. Lost, Madge took time to catch her breath. She bent of her knees and panted, her head rang with the start of a headache. The words "spectacle like 13" played over and over in the back of her mind. She stood up and crept through the tiny houses around her.

She found the Everdeen house quickly after that and she knocked softly, glancing around her with panic. The door opened. Mrs. Everdeen looked haggard in the candlelight and Madge let out a relieved breath. "Where is the Hawthorne house?" She whispered. Mrs. Everdeen's expression morphed from surprise to determination.

"That way, two over," she pointed, "Madge, dear, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Grab everything you can carry," was all Madge said, "be ready to leave." She left the sinking porch and sprinted to the house. She didn't wait to gather her composure, she opened door and marched in. "Gale? Mrs. Hawthorne?" She called into the darkness.

"Who's here?" She recognized the voice and drooped against the wall with utter relief. A candle flickered on and she could make out Gale's face through the orange licks of light.

"Gale, the district is in trouble." She said and moved closer to him.

"Undersee?" He grunted in confusion.

"The district is in trouble," she said louder.

"What do you mean in trouble?" he asked. Mrs. Hawthorne moved out the bedroom and into their space. A look of concern crossed her face.

"Madge? Is everything alright?" She asked and rested a hand on her back.

"They're going to bomb us- like 13." She said and swallowed a sob painfully. "I was out walking and-"

"What were you doing outside?" Gale demanded.

Madge ignored him, "I heard a group of Peacekeepers talking. Talking about escaping- leaving on the train- and then one said he didn't want to die and then they said 'do you think we'll get to watch it like the spectacle of 13?'"

"Dear God," Mrs. Hawthorne gasped and ran back to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Gale growled.

"Positive," Madge nodded, Gale wandered away from her and set the candle down. "Gale, we need to get on that train," she whispered.

"The train is too risky, we'll get caught." He told her, "No, we need to get to the woods, now."

"The fence is on," Madge reminded him.

"Do you know how to turn it off?" He asked, "perk of being Mayor's Daughter?" Madge shook her head.

"No, my dad doesn't do anything," she told him honestly, "this district is fully run by Peacekeepers."

"Hell's Teeth."

"We don't have a lot of time," Madge pressed, "I have the Everdeens packing but I need to go back for my parents… the Mellark's too."

"Will you make it?" Gale asked.

"Probably not, but it's worth the chance." They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Just us?" He asked. Madge didn't answer, "Why didn't you save your parents and the Mellark's first?" He elaborated. Madge couldn't answer his question; she was as confused as he was.

"Uh…" she started, "I… I don't know." She told him honestly, "I heard them talking and all I could think about was… you?" She questioned.

"… Thank you?" He murmured in the darkness.

"Goodbye, Gale. Be safe." She murmured and slipped from the house. Madge raced to the nearest shadow and took a deep breath. Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't leave them. She turned around and ran back to the house. Gale met her in the doorway.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"I won't make it," she told him. They stared awkwardly at each other. Madge came back into the house and leaned against the wall. The clocks in her head started turning. "Gale… how do the alarms go off in the mines?"

"What?" He asked.

"How are the alarms triggered in the mines?" Gale starred at her. "I have an idea," she told him.

"Ma, we'll be back- go to the Everdeen's." He called. Madge dropped over the side of the porch and pressed herself to the side of the house. Gale ran down the steps and joined her side; together they ran back through the seam. A screeching grabbed their attention, realizing it was the train pulling into the station, they made eye contact. Madge reached out and grabbed his arm, "hurry," she told him.

Reaching the mine entrance, Gale and Madge were surprised to find it relieved of guards. "What are we doing?" He asked her.

"After hours, the mine is activated with alarms, I think it is to prevent accidents, suicide, and manipulation but even then there are usually guards here."

"Do you think the alarm will still be on?" He asked.

"I'm banking on lazy Peacekeepers," she told him honestly. They ran up to the entrance and Gale took a deep breath.

"What do you think we have to do?" She asked him

"I have no idea."

"Hell's Teeth… or whatever," Madge whispered. Gale chuckled and Madge smiled up at him but they caught themselves and looked painfully on at the mine. "Gale, the power is off- even if you pressed the elevator button it's not going to work."

"You're right," he growled and shook his head, "we're all going to die," he muttered. He started pacing in front of her with anger and turned lashing out with a hard kick to the solid door in front of them. The alarm flooded their heads and Madge only had seconds to realize what was happening.

"We have to get out of here!" She screamed over the droning. Running towards the Everdeen house, Gale and Madge watched with hope as whole families stumbled from their homes.

"Bombs," Gale told them.

"Prepare," Madge added. Beyond the seam, town lights flickered on. Madge let out a strangled cry of pride, "its working."

"They will drop the bombs here first," he told her, "we need to get out."

Madge nodded, "we can get people into the mansion- I don't think they will bomb us." They made it to the Everdeens porch, meeting up with wide-eyed Hawthorne children.

"Did you do this?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked walking around her children. Gale pointed at Madge, Madge pointed at Gale. "Well, it got attention but I don't think it is enough, people are starting to panic and the Peacekeepers will be suspicious," she practically growled at her son, her face turned soft with a smile as she turned towards Madge with a blue bundle, "Here Madge, we gathered some clothes and things for you." Madge took the pack with a smile.

"Thank-" the ground shook and Posy Hawthorne lost her footing, tumbling into her older siblings. Madge reached out to Gale, supporting herself against him. In the stir, the family looked back towards the district. Madge could feel her heart shatter and her face lose color, "NO," She screeched and propelled forward. In the distance, her mansion stood ablaze and crumbled apart, fire and smoke tremendous even in the dead of night. The bombs had started.


	2. Escape

Madge took off, running and racing towards town but was dragged back, her feet creating grooves in the ground. "Let me go!" She screamed; pawing at her capture.

"Madge, stop," her name in his voice calmed her slightly and she fell against his restraint. Gale let his grip loosen and he started to turn them away from the disaster.

"My parents," she whispered and looked back, straining against him, again. Screams filled her ears and people started shouting orders. Men, women and children took off in all directions. Half the district was gone with the destruction, panic set in.

"You knew-" he whispered into her hair. She watched the horror unfold around her, "you knew," he whispered again. A fire was started near them, bringing light and heat to the crowds forming. Madge couldn't watch as townspeople started wailing and coming out of their homes.

"Knew what?" She whispered back, but she already knew the answer. She had let her parents die; she hadn't tried to save them; hadn't thought about saving them. A young girl ran by, a bloody scrape down the length of her leg. Another bomb dropped on the town, crushing those who were escaping. Madge's scream died in her throat.

"Madge, we need to go," her name in his voice was so unfamiliar. She watched survivors scatter further away, ducking throughout the rubble and destruction. She turned back to Gale but her eye caught on something in the distance. The fence was broken, the power off, the woods in the clear. Madge pushed off him and turned around grabbing his arms,

"Gale- the fence will be down..." she cried, "We need to move." Gale's face lit up with anticipation and let go to push through the forming crowds in front of her back to his house. Madge tried to reach out and follow but she could feel herself being swept up with the human traffic. "Gale," she called out but he couldn't hear her.

"Gale!" She tried again, she started again to move through the people just as he had. A hovercraft flew over and she was pushed down. Looking up, Madge watched in horror as half the seam churned up in fire and smoke, the ground shook with tremors. Heart-wrenching screams from the victims made Madge freeze with fear. Standing up slowly and painfully, she turned her back to the flames and pushed people forward. "Get to the woods," she screamed, "just keep moving."

Townies were now interspersed with seam; Madge took in familiar faces with a heavy heart. Fire and embers rained down around her and Madge started watching her footing. Glancing up, she barely had enough chance to stop herself from colliding into someone. She stepped back to move around him but hesitated. "Sorry," the young man said, and steadied her.

"I thought you were someone I knew," she told him honestly and started moving around him.

"I got separated from my group too," he told her and reached out for her arm. Madge started bouncing on her feet, eager to keep moving.

"Fine, come with me then. I'm trying to get people to the fence." She grabbed his arm off of her and pushed him forward towards a group milling around, confused and dazed.

"It's too dangerous, they'll expect us to go there," he yelled over his shoulder to her as she started to move the group forward.

"And where would you suggest?" She yelled back and rounded up the people in front of her.

"Back into town, break down the fencing there." Madge huffed out a laugh,

"It's all fire, we wouldn't make it," she told him as if it were obvious.

"They're trying to corral us to one part of the district; they're going to bomb us all at once.' Madge's breath caught in the back of her throat and she caught herself furiously searching the crowd. "Who are you looking for?" He asked, probably hoping to help. Madge stopped and looked over at him.

"How do we get people to move with us?" She asked. The droning of the mines was ceased by a bomb, propelling shells of metal into the awaiting crowds in front of it. Madge shielded her eyes and dropped down to the ground next to the young man.

"I think people are going to move with us now," he gulped. The two started pushing people towards town, repeating that it was safer out of larger numbers.

"They're going to run out of bombs if they have to keep hitting small targets," Madge explained to Delly Cartwright as they ran away from the seam. Together they rounded up a small band of people and started moving through the obstacles. Madge kept them to the shadows and smoke, leading them through devastated homes and rubble.

"Keep moving," Thom reminded those around them, "we don't want to be spotted." Madge watched the people around her with admiration, and then remorse. They should have gotten more people.

"You should have gotten Gale," Madge muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Her partner asked. Madge shook her head.

"Nothing," she murmured and took a deep breath, "here-" she told him, "The fence is broken up ahead." Just as they approached the opening, Hovercrafts zoomed overhead. Madge watched in horror as the outline of bombs sailed into what was left of the seam. In a fit of fire and smoke, she was pushed beyond the fence and to the underbrush of the woods.

The group tried to stay together and push as far as they could into the forest. It was getting too dark to see, so the group backtracked into a lighter area. In exhaustion, the group collapsed across the area, keeping opening spots in the foliage.

"Are we safe now?" Someone asked her.

"I don't know…" Madge told them honestly, "Try and get some rest." But Madge couldn't take her own advice; instead she removed her pack off her back and moved it in front of her. She opened it and peered in. She realized that even through the smoke and grime, the backpack still smelled like the Hawthornes'.

"Did you just smell that backpack?" The young man asked, making his way over and plopping down beside her. Madge ignored him and started working through the contents of the backpack. She recognized Gale's reaping day shirt from the top of the pile and pulled it out. Before she could stop herself, Madge buried her nose in the shirt. "Did you just smell that shirt too?" He asked.

"Shut up," Madge gulped and left his side, wandering to another part of camp. Her parents were dead, Gale was gone, and she had no one left. She was alone. It was then that she glanced up and took in her surroundings. She was in the woods for the first time. After hearing about it and dreaming about it, she was here, she had made it.

The only thing was she was in a dress, she was cold, her boots were incredibly muddy, and she smelled… bad. She sighed and backed up resting the back of her head on a tree. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow they would find help. Tomorrow she would ask rescuer's name. Tomorrow she would start searching for Gale. He had to have made it. He had to, there was no other choice.

Gale glanced out the window and looked back at his group. The followers watched in expectation as he wandered over to the front door. It was almost morning now, and he was sure that the bombs had stopped two hours ago. There was a little light on the horizon and it was clear that Victor's Village was still standing.

"I don't think they are going to bomb here," he told them, "I think it's safe but we can't stay here."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Someone asked, clutching a small child.

"The woods," Gale nodded towards the fencing beyond, "and hope that there are more of us out there."

"Do you really think there are more survivors?" His mother asked.

"There has to be," he said, shaking his head, "there is no other choice."


	3. Awake

The sun came through the trees and skirting the ground with fresh yellow light. Madge stayed silent, waiting and watching for movement in the camp. She stood up and brushed out her dress.

Her red plaid dress was torn and dingy. Streaks of mud and grime covered her from head to toe. The cream slip underneath shone through, now grey with coal dust and ash. She drew her jacket closer, brushing off what she could.

Madge pulled the loose blue ribbon from her hair, examining it in the morning light. Her hair tumbled down around her and she pulled her fingers through the knots.

She rested her head against the tree again and took a deep breath, staring up at the brightening sky. "Oh, good, someone else is awake." She shot forward, and rose to her feet. "Didn't mean to scare you," Madge recognized the man in front of her but in the morning light she made a distinction. He didn't look like Gale at all.

"You don't look like the man I mistook you for last night," Madge told him, filling awkward silence between them. The man dropped the wood in his arms with a clatter.

"It was pretty crowded and hectic," he shrugged, "can't say I blame you for mistaking me for your boyfriend." Madge made a face and shook her head. "Okay, so your friend then," he grinned and rolled his eyes, repairing his mistake.

"You're right," she sighed, and pulled her hands through her hair again. She glanced down at the stacks of wood, "you know you can't make a fire, right?"

"Doubting my abilities?" He challenged.

"Well, no, but the smoke will be a clear indication of survivors." The young man scratched his chin and glanced over at her.

"Good call," he sighed and shifted the kindling behind the tree, out of sight.

"How did you lose your group in the bombing?" Madge asked, hoping it was a polite way of asking if they were dead. Guess she would have to ask this a lot more the next couple days.

"At one moment they were with me- the next moment they weren't... how's that for a story?" he shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't want to think about it too much right now," he told her honestly.

"I understand," Madge said quietly, thinking about Gale slipping from her grasp.

"So what's next?" The man asked her, clapping his hands together, "I can't make a fire... what can I do instead?"

"Get people up and taken care of," she said, looking around at the stirring crowd. The young man nodded and wandered off. Madge watched him rouse a couple people, looking at bandages.

He didn't look like Gale but he did have the same features. Grey eyes, dark brown hair- the typical seam look. Yet, this man had longer hair. Hair that was curling around his ears, shaggy, like it needed a good trim.

Madge also noticed that he was attractive. His skin was clear and tan, and his arms were strong. She rolled her eyes at herself and picked up her things stuffing them back in her pack. She dropped it down by the tree.

Later on, Madge noticed there was too much talking, not enough action. It had been hours since the bombing and those who survived and escaped to the woods were now all together, hiding in the tall shrubs. From what people were saying, they thought other groups had also made it out of the district.

It wasn't the time to think about other groups. As much as she wanted to think about other survivors, It was time to take action. Take the next steps. It didn't seem like anyone was planning on doing anything productive. Who could blame them though?

"Listen up! What supplies do we have?" Madge yelled out of instinct to the survivors in front of her as she climbed up on a bolder besides her.

"What's it to you?" Someone yelled back.

"I'm trying to see where we stand. We figured out medical and helping those in need- so far. Now we need a census and rations." Madge said, pleading with the distrustful crowd.

"Yeah, but who put you in charge?" Someone asked, earning a few back slaps and agreements.

"No one, we can decide on a leader... or whatever... later for now though- this is what we need to do. It's just common sense." No one argued with her but they probably didn't trust her.

"So what first?" Another asked, stepping forward. It was the young man. She needed to learn his name.

"Uh- probably figuring out families and such then further than that finding friends like putting yourselves in groups. This will make it easier to count and even move on."

"What kind of groups? Like seam and town?" The man pressed.

"No," Madge stressed, "it might end up looking that way but look around- we're in the damn woods. There is no town or seam; it's the middle of nowhere. We don't know where we are or where we're going. I don't even know if there is anywhere to go. So focus on numbers then we'll figure out food and supplies." Again, no one complained and for the most part everyone seemed to be listening and grouping themselves but what else we're they going to do? Madge jumped down and started to walk towards her backpack, "hey, so what's your number?" She glanced back to see the guy from the seam following her.

"One- me." She turned back to keep going.

"Me too." She glanced back.

"Sorry to hear that..." Madge murmured to him.

"It'll be fine," he reassured her. Madge started towards her pack, "I'm Thom..." he continued, following her, "figured I should finally introduce myself," She offered him a small smile and finished the walk to her pack, throwing it over her shoulder. She turned back and returned to the man's side.

"Madge," she held out her hand.

"I know," he laughed lightly, "you're the Mayor's daughter, the district's princess, sunshine of 12, richest, smartest, etcetera. Basically, everyone knows you," he exaggerated.

"That is how everyone describes me..." she smiled sadly "but truth is, no one knows me very well at all." Thom's smile fell and he took her hand for a strong handshake.

"Sorry to hear that," she gave him an incredulous look, "truly," Thom added, raising his hands in surrender, dropping her hand. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Uh... so what next?" He asked, glancing around.

"Do you have friends here?" She asked.

"Oh sure, tons of invisible friends. Look at all my friends!" He looked around him, pretending to throw his arms around invisible shoulders.

"This is a serious question," she laughed and shook her head.

"Right now, I just have you." He said seriously, but a cheeky smile broke through.

"We don't know each other," she huffed but smiled regardless.

"I know but you seem like the best candidate for now," he winked.

"Did you just wink at me?" She gasped, grinned and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned back, "have a problem with that?" He crossed his arms across his chest, challenging her.

"If we're going to be friends then..."

"If you tell me I can't wink at you then there is no way we can be friends," he laughed and started walking away, jokingly.

"Why not?" Madge smiled,

Thom turned around, "I'll know you can't take a joke. Which probably means you're some sulking boring person," he shrugged as if it were obvious.

"I am a sulking boring person," Madge tried to hold back her smile but failed.

Thom smiled back and shrugged, "I still want to be your friend so you're stuck with me... winking and all." Madge didn't try to argue. She was glad to have someone by her side for the time being. She glanced over the crowd.

"As to be predicted it looks like a town and seam divide but in their defense we didn't mix much." Madge observed.

Thom shrugged, "It won't last long; we'll need to start working together soon enough or at least get along."

"How about we get along right now?" Madge smirked. She got back on up on the bolder and clapped her hands...

Thanks for reading! Reviews greatly appreciated!


	4. Leadership

"Listen up," Madge called out to the survivors around her, "this is not going to be easy," she started.

"Easy for you to say," a woman called out.

"It is easy for me to say," Madge nodded, "sure I've been more fortunate but that doesn't mean I haven't been deprived and it doesn't mean I haven't been hungry. We're a poor district after all. We all understand the word shortage and the phrase 'not today.' It doesn't matter now anyway," Madge hopped down off the bolder and walked into the crowd. "It doesn't matter because right now it's us against the forest for survival."

"What do you want us to do?" Someone asked.

"Get along," Madge deadpanned, "we need to put these differences aside and look at the big picture."

"What's the big picture?" Another countered.

"We are what is left of District 12." She watched with a hesitant hope as her people started to realize what she was saying. They only had each other.

"I know other groups got out alive," a young woman said to the group.

"That may be," Madge nodded, "but for right now we need to focus on ourselves."

"I say we burn torches tonight," Madge said hesitantly to Thom after the group dispersed, glancing out at the group in front of them.

"Can we just talk about that speech though?" He joked. Madge rolled her eyes.

"Torches," she chided.

"You said that we couldn't burn torches at night because it would cause attraction."

"I know," Madge nodded, "but I haven't heard or seen a single hovercraft and we're close enough to the district that scouts would have found us."

"So you're saying we're safe," he concluded.

"Safe enough to burn a torch or two," she said, biting her lip, "but we need them primarily to set boundaries. This way we can contain the group, keep everyone in sight, and create an invisible barrier for a perimeter team."

"Just in case?"

"Right, we don't really know what's out here yet; it could be more dangerous than we all think," Madge said looking out past the camp, "or who," she added, "the rest of our people… or otherwise."

They let the silence hang between them for a moment before Thom cleared his throat, "we need to get that list of supplies started," he reminded.

"None of us have paper let alone a pen," Madge said lifting an eyebrow and glanced down at her feet. "Wait," she smirked and ran her finger into the soil, "we don't need paper- we just need to clear some vegetation."

"So how do we start the list?" Thom asked, and picked up a long stick, testing it in the soil.

"People from the Seam had more time to prepare and collect- start with people who seem to have full packs. Priority medicine, perishables, liqueur, and blankets. Keep a tally with initials."

"I'll keep you updated," he said and patted her shoulder, pushed off a tree and walked towards the middle of the camp. Madge stood up slowly and wiped her hands on her dress. It was a hopeless cause anyway.

"Delly," she called, grabbing the attention of her previous classmate.

"Yeah?" the girl question walked over, dragging her younger brother in tow.

"Can you help me gather up a party willing to go out in search of water?" Madge asked her.

"Of course," Delly nodded, "how many?" She asked, already searching the crowd with her eyes.

"Potentially two groups of four," Madge said, "and make sure they're willing to watch each other's backs. I do not want anyone lost or alone out here."

"I'll put together a team and let you know when they come back," Delly offered a smile and started waving at people for attention.

Another hour had passed and people had started paying attention to Madge and her orders. There were a few still determined not see her as leader but for the most part people were on her side. Especially Thom, who had convinced several families to trust and follow her lead. They had started a long list of supplies that had been brought and most of it proved useful.

"Madge, one of the scouting troops are back- they didn't find water or any other group." Delly looked perplexed by this news.

"It'll be alright," Madge told her, she had already thought of this option, "for now we'll dig until we find water and boil it for purification." Delly's face looked hopeful now as she left to pass on the message.

"There's 40," Thom said, joining her side.

"Of what?" Madge asked.

"Us," Thom said.

"That's it?" She asked him, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty positive."

Madge covered her mouth and looked around, "what a small number."

"It'll be okay," Thom shrugged.

"Right… let's talk supplies," Madge nodded and followed him to the tally.

"The bright side is a little over half of us had packs," he told her, "the downside most of the articles are nostalgic non-use items."

"Do we have anything?" Madge groaned.

"We have a sewing kit, if that's what you're asking," Thom joked.

"Not really the time, Thom," she sighed, "but the sewing kit will be useful."

"Right, well, we do have some bandages and we have a couple mining pails that we can use to transfer water."

"The pails are a great idea, start getting the owners to help with boiling and distributing water throughout the camp," She waved over Delly feeding her a few more instructions and then turned back to Thom, "What I really want to know is… do we have any food?"

"Madge, we didn't even have food for a district what would make you think we would have food to bring out here? Like you said 'we all understand shortage.' We'll make do for right now."

"We'll gather and scavenge," Madge told him, "until we can figure out how to snare or catch or whatever."

"Madge!" She glanced over shoulder at Delly, running at her with a smile.

"What's going on?" Madge asked her, taking her by the shoulders.

"The other group found a brook and they think that it takes them to an actual river which goes out to a lake," She said quickly.

"Is it far from the camp?" Madge asked her, dropping her hands to her side.

"No, not very," Delly smiled.

"That's great, there are a few with mining pails, bring them to the creek and get some water," Madge smiled back.

"That means we can take a bath," Thom grinned.

"Sure," Madge grinned back, "that sounds nice."

"Yeah, you smell," Thom winked.

Madge gasped, "I do not," she giggled and pushed him.

"Come on," Thom said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "let's go help with the water," she ducked from under his arm and grinned, running away from him.

"Race you," she called. Thom ran after her but found out Madge could have been a marathon runner. She ducked under low branches and over logs like a rabbit.

"That was rigged," he panted, as she stopped and took long deep breaths in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and shrugged, smiling. "That wasn't even a competition," he expanded and coughed, putting his hands on his knees.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"No seriously, you look a bit pink, tired too," She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Madge," he laughed and stood up running the rest of the way to her. She smiled up at him as he got close. Thom kept creeping up to her and she started moving back, laughing.

"Sore loser," she called.

"Maybe I am," he shrugged. Madge backed against a tree, breathing heavily with anticipation.

"What are you going to do?" She breathed. Thom put a hand up and glanced at it before he started to tickle her sides. "No!" she squealed and ducked, escaping him. "Come on," she laughed, "let's find that brook before we're lost."

They followed the sound of excited voices to the brook; large boulders created a flowing changing current and most of the survivors were ankle deep in the stream, enjoying the water. "This was a good find," Thom said, climbing onto a boulder.

"We can fish in the river probably," Madge said. She leaned against a tree and peeled her boots off. She sunk her feet into the water, feeling the pebbles between her toes.

"Is it cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, very, but it's nice," she said and glanced up at him. Thom sat down on the rock and slid his boots off, dropping them down onto the land behind him. "Do we have any rope in that inventory?" Madge asked him.

"Yeah, actually, why?" He asked.

"Is it long?" She asked.

"It's about six feet, it's a good rope," he nodded.

"I have an idea but it can wait," she grinned, "I think you'll like it though."

"Now you have to tell me," he laughed and dropped down into the water with a splash.

"Later," she told him, "be patient." She walked away from the group down the brook, looking down at her reflection in the water. The brook turned into a grove of trees, protected from wandering eyes. Madge unbuttoned the front of her dirty dress and pulled out the sleeves. She slipped out of the dress and dropped it on shore. Her cream slip glowed in the setting sun; she spun, throwing her arm out for balance. In that moment she felt power. The power of being carefree.


	5. Plan

"Oh," Madge froze hearing his surprise. She turned, making eye contact. "Sorry," he added. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked him, turning towards him. He cleared his throat, glancing away from her.

"Madge," he strained, "you're not wearing any clothes."

She laughed, "What are you talking about? I have a slip on I'm not completely indecent."

He glanced back her, smiling. "Then you won't mind if I take off a few layers..." His eyes were bright with the challenge.

Madge tried to hold her smile back, "not at all... you did say you wanted a bath," she pointed out. Thom grinned and moved over to the shore. He took off his shirt slowly, showing her that it wasn't just his arms that had muscle.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked not looking up. She laughed.

"It's not over yet right?" She smirked. His hands found his belt and undid it, slipping it out from around him. He glanced up and maintained eye contact, undoing the button and zipper to his dirty jeans. Madge's stomach did a somersault. He pulled down his jeans revealing his old tattered boxer shorts.

"The end," he bowed and looked up winking.

"Cheeky," she grinned and rolled her eyes, "but not worth the money," she winked back.

"Madge Undersee did you just wink at me?" He asked.

"Maybe I did," she grinned and started moving backwards downstream.

He clicked his tongue, "what am I going to do with you, Princess?" He asked and started moving towards her.

Madge stuck out her tongue, "nothing," she called. She turned her back to him, looking down into the water as she walked. "Let's go exploring," she called over her shoulder, "find that river," she continued.

"What if it's too far from camp?" Madge glanced back at him.

"Then after a while we'll just turn around," she told him.

"How will the river be beneficial?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, "fishing, bathing, exploration," she rattled off, "we already talked about this," she shook her head.

"We can do that here," he told her, gesturing to the creek. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to go?" She asked him, walking back towards him.

"I just think we should be choosing to stay in one place," he shrugged.

"Well that's ridiculous," she sighed, "we need the river as a resource."

"We need food too," Thom grunted.

"I thought we decided to just scavenge," she said, "besides I just said there's food in the river and maybe we can find berries along the way," she told him.

"Other people will want to come too then," he argued.

"Thom what is wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing- I just think we should stick around camp," he told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know f you want people to see you as leader maybe you should stick around," he told her.

"I'm so confused," she sighed and pushed past him, heading back to camp. She picked her dress up from shore.

"Look- I'm just saying we need to not wander off too far," he sighed, coming up behind her, "we don't know what could be out here or where we're going or what we're even doing," he told her, "and our location is prime now- we're close to the district and we have a water source." Her blood started to boil with argument but something caught her mind.

"We're close to the district," Madge repeated and turned to him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We're close to the district," she said again, "I think I have an idea." She practically ran back to camp. Dropping down to her pack, she tugged out Gale's shirt and pulled it on. She buttoned down the buttons and tied the ends into a knot, creating something a little more fitting.

"What's your big idea?" Thom asked, heaving behind her.

"The district," she said as if it were obvious.

"Go on," he said.

"We can tear down the fencing around the district and use them as walls to our base," she told him, "that would solve our border patrol and help people sleep at night."

"We haven't had any trouble from animals or anything…" he said

"True but you said yourself; we don't know what's out there."

"How are we going to get the fencing here?" He asked, "It'll probably be heavy,"

"We can get all the men to carry it here or we could tow the pieces with the rope,"

"It's not a bad idea," he shrugged.

"Then I'm going to ask the rest of the camp," Madge ran into the center of camp, people had started gathering berries and other plants and were sorting them into piles. "Listen," Madge called, "I have an idea for protection," she started, "would anyone be interested in building an actual structure around us?" She asked. Most people nodded and agreed. Some even dropped what they were doing to come forward, "I was thinking about taking down the fence around the district and putting it against the trees here," she told everyone.

"Brilliant," someone called, "how do we do it?"

"I thought we could get a team to carry piece by piece or tow the pieces with rope," she said and bit her lip. Everyone started talking at once. Madge didn't know if people were agreeing or disagreeing. She turned to Thom who shrugged.

"Maybe we should find the rope," he told her. Madge shrugged and moved away from him, heading towards the supplies pile. As she moved through the group it became apparent they were already sorting themselves into teams to retrieve the fence. She smiled.

Madge sifted through the collected supplies. Her eyes caught sight of the rope and she moved a few packages aside to get at it. As she went to pick up the rope, her eyes caught on another item. Her whole body stiffened as her hands loomed over it. She moved slowly, taking it out of the hoister and feeling along the grip. Her hand squeezed around the leather handle and she turned the blade back and forth in the light. It was a familiar motion.

"Madge, do you need help?" She turned, surprised. Thom glanced into the pile and met her eye worried.

"What are you doing?" He asked gradually, "With a carving knife," he finished.

"This is a weapon," Madge told him and put the knife back in the holder.

"Or something to cook with," he said and turned his head to the side, confused.

"True but I don't want something like that to be floating about," she said, still gripping it tight

"Fine, you can keep it with you or return it to the owner," he told her.

"Why would I keep it?" Madge asked but her heart thumped with hope.

"People look to you for protection now and although we haven't had any trouble maybe..."

"We need a weapon available," she answered for him.

"Do you want it?" He asked, "Would you even know how to use it?" Madge sucked in a breath.

"I know how to use a knife," she nodded.

"Then just keep it with your clothes," he gestured, "stash it," he added. She glanced down at the knife with longing and then dropped it back in with the supplies.

"Let's get going with this," she smiled and picked up the rope. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He took the rope from her and walked away. She stayed still for a moment before turning back to the supplies. Madge reached back into the pile and pulled the knife into her grasp. She tucked it into Gale's shirt, resting it against the knot tied over her stomach. No one would see it.

"Come on Madge!" Thom said running back, "they're already taking apart the fence."

"Good," Madge smiled and followed after him. At the edge of the district, most of the men had gathered. They each took a corner of linking to haul over their heads back to camp. As Madge approached closer to the edge, the knife weighed heavy, ready. She scanned the district horizon in front of her.

In the distance, Madge locked her eyes on a separate location. "What are you looking at?" Thom asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, not dragging her eyes away.

"No," he whispered trying to follow her line of sight.

"Victor's Village," she said and turned to him, finally making eye contact, his hand dropped back to his side.

"What about it?" He asked.

"You're being daft," she huffed, "what's different?" She pressed.

"It wasn't bombed?" he questioned.

"Right…" she said, and turned her hand in a 'continue' motion, "so…"

"So…" he said, "they wanted to send a message?"

"I don't care why the Capitol kept it," she groaned and covered her eyes, "a different question- why do people move to Victor's?" She asked him.

"For luxury," he said.

"What makes it that way?" She asked.

"The people who win the games," he snapped his fingers in triumph. "Am I right?" He asked.

"No," she laughed, "well partially, but no." He stared at her, "they get everything they want because they won, yes," she said, "food, blankets, medicine, all the supplies they need and more," she explained further. "They didn't bomb Victor's Village," she repeated.

"I don't know where you're going with this," Thom sighed and rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead.

"All the supplies someone would need or want will still be there," she said, "because it wasn't bombed."

"Wait… so… oh that's good…you want to raid... Victor's Village?" He asked her, covering his eyes.

"That's exactly what I want to do," she nodded and glanced back at the towering homes.

"I could kiss you!"

"Please don't."


	6. Uncommon Secrets

"Let's get going then," Thom turned and headed into the district.

"Wait," she called pulling him back, "we need to be smart," Madge sighed.

"What do you mean?" Thom asked.

"Victor's is crawling with cameras," she told him, "they watch everything,"

"Madge, they just bombed the district, why would they keep watching?"

"It's something the Capitol would do," she told him honestly.

"How do we take out the cameras?" He asked

"Haymitch warned me that they were everywhere and listened to everything," Madge remembered.

"You knew Haymitch?" Thom asked.

"I was the Mayor's daughter," Madge laughed, "he came to dinner all the time," she paused, "drunk," she added, "but we were close... yeah."

"Huh," he grunted, "well what are we going to do?" He asked, "We need the supplies."

"I know," she agreed, "I just don't know if it's worth getting caught."

"I see," Thom sighed.

"Let's get back and help set up our borders," Madge said, turning back to camp. The entire team worked together, seam and town mixed.

Centering the supplies pile, the fencing stacked up against the grown trees, a few people stuck in branches, camouflaging the linking slightly. "What are we going to do about a door?" Someone asked.

"We can create a latch of some kind," another answered.

"The gate should be easy enough to open and close on the regular," Madge reminded them.

"This is something Gale would know how to do," Thom smiled and looked around camp.

"You know Gale?" Madge asked, her head snapping towards her friend.

"Yeah, we were friends. We started in the mines together," he looked over at her, "did you know Gale?"

"Uh… yeah," Madge rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean… he sold me strawberries and I was friends with Katniss so we knew each other a little," she shrugged.

"Do you think he got out?" Thom asked her.

"He's smart and he knows the woods so I believe so," Madge nodded.

"It would be great to find him," Thom huffed and glanced over at her, crossing his arms, "he's the kind of the leader we need." Madge's face contorted with surprise and betrayal.

"You don't think we're doing a good enough job?" She asked him, "I'm doing a good enough job?" She turned fully towards him.

"Whoa- Madge- I didn't mean…"

"No, you did." She stopped him, putting her hand up on his chest, "no one wanted me to lead to begin with- little mayor's daughter… townie… princess…" she growled and shoved him back. People started to notice.

"Madge- he-" Thom coughed and started turning red around the ears.

"Don't you dare," she challenged, "compare me… with him." Her hands were shaking now and she couldn't get his face out of her mind, "I'm not nor will I ever be good enough," she continued and dropped her hand. Thom glanced out at the audience forming. "I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself. Madge turned and ran off, through the opening of the encampment and towards the river. She leaned over the water staring at her reflection huffing with anger.

"Madge!" Thom called out and stopped a few feet behind her.

"What now?" She asked him, "Come to tell me you wish Katniss was here too?"

"No," he sighed, "I didn't mean to say what I said."

"Oh really?" She laughed and turned around.

"Really…" he told her and nodded.

"I've always wanted Gale Hawthorne to notice me," she found herself saying, "always."

"Uh…" Thom coughed and glanced away.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be like him. Strong, Independent, Sacrificing, Brave…"

"Right…"

"So I told my father I wanted to train for the Hunger Games like the careers. Surprisingly, he said it was a good idea. I had no idea why. I trained with Peacekeepers for a while and special tutors from the capitol. We lied for years- saying they were doctors for my mom, saying they were guests for the Hunger Games."

"So you're… I'm lost… can we start over?" Thom said and backed up, scratching his head.

"I wore that Mockingjay pin for a reason, Thom. I wanted to be chosen. It was supposed to be me. Gale Hawthorne would finally see me for someone who wasn't meant to be put on a pedestal."

"I'm confused… were you in love with Gale or did you want to be like him or did you become an assassin… does this mean you're going to kill me in my sleep?" Madge tried to hold back her smile.

"It is official…" she sighed, "I sound like a psycho." She dropped her head, staring at her shoes.

"Maybe because it's true," Thom winked and walked towards her, hand outstretched, "or maybe you just never told anyone before." She glanced up at him through her lashes.

He set a hand on her arm, "It sounds insane," she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I believe you."

"You do?" Madge laughed.

"I do… but I still need some convincing." He crossed his arms, "can you flip me or something."

"What?" she laughed, "look I weigh like 98 pounds… I cannot flip you."

"You do not weigh 98 pounds," he scoffed, "go on try me…" he beckoned her with his hands.

"Fine," Madge reached into her shirt for the knife. Pulling it out with grace, she tossed it effortlessly at him. Brushing by him by a hair, the knife plunged deep into the tree behind him. Thom sputtered and jumped away grabbing at his ear.

"What the Hell's Teeth…." he cursed and stumbled away from her, staring at the knife."That was my face!"

"Like I said I can't flip you…" she murmured and walked by him, grabbing the knife and pulling it from the bark.

"But you sure as hell could have killed me," he finished for her. "Do it again."

"What?" She laughed.

"Do something else."

Madge set the knife into the ground, "I hate showing off," she told him.

"I know that's a lie," he grinned and started moving towards her. As he grew closer, Madge kicked up the knife, plunging it again into the tree. Thom laughed nervously and put his hands on his head, "okay- not going to lie… that was pretty hot. I'm turned on."

"Shut up," she grinned and rolled her eyes.

"We should head back," Thom said, "it will be dark soon and I'm sure they haven't figured out a gate yet."

"Will it be weird between us now?" She asked him, stopping him with a hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked and took her hand off his chest, holding it by his side.

"Like…" she brushed her hair back behind her ear, "I dunno… you know my deepest darkest secret…"

"What- that you love Gale or that you're secretly a little knife assassin?" Thom asked, grinning.

"I don't love Gale," she groaned.

"Good- I was getting really jealous," he winked again. Madge glanced at their intertwined hands.

"Sorry," he murmured and dropped her hand, his face turning red.

"You're right, we should start heading back…" she shrugged, "I'm going to wash my face- meet you back there?" She asked.

"Sure thing," he nodded. She watched him walk off before heading over to the knife. It weighed heavier in her hands. Madge turned back towards the water and sat down, driving the knife into the earth in front of her. She leaned her head against her knees and stared off into the darkening woods. "Hey, if you meant an hour I wouldn't have just split…" Thom's voice startled her.

"Huh?" She asked and stood up, smoothing out her clothes.

"You didn't come back, so I expected the worst," he told her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she said and shrugged.

"Yeah?" He grinned sadly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, you've been crying- I wouldn't say that makes you fine."

"I haven't been-" she reached up to her cheeks only to be surprised by the moisture, "I washed my face," she recovered.

"No," he sighed, "you haven't." Madge sagged with defeat.

"Come on," he beckoned. She dragged the knife out of the soil and tucked it back into the hoister before following him back towards the camp. "Do you want to talk about it some more?" He asked.

"No," she sighed and stared at her feet.

"Alright," he murmured.

"Have they figured out a gate yet?" She asked him.

"They used the stakes to hold down a few of the tarps for the hinge," he told her, "it works for now."

"Good," she nodded, "did anyone notice I was missing?" She asked.

"If they did notice, no one said anything," he told her, "I think people are mad at me though,"

"Why are they mad at you?" She asked him, stopping them midstride.

"They knew I made you mad and let's face it- people basically look to you for leadership and opinion."

"So you don't want Gale to replace me?" She smirked and bumped her hip with his.

"I never wanted Gale to replace you," Thom groaned and rolled her eyes, "it was a miscommunication on my part- I just meant to say it would be nice to have an opinion from someone who would know."

"Yeah I get that," Madge nodded, "and I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No, it was a fair reaction," he told her and patted her shoulder, "besides I got to learn about the very secretive Madge Undersee."

"Stop talking about it," she whispered, "I don't want the whole camp to know."

"Why not?" He asked, "Wouldn't they look up to you more?"

"I honestly don't know…" she told him, "and I don't know if I could deal with the pressure."

"What pressure?" Thom asked.

"Everyone would automatically start expecting so much more I think and I… I just can't do that, it's hard enough."

"You can let me help you know, I'm here for you now- you have an ally." Madge stared up at him.

"You're right…" she nodded.

"See that's better I-"

"No, I mean you're right Gale's the kind of the leader we need." Madge told him.

"What? No, Madge…" Thom tried to cut her off.

"No, stop, he is exactly what I need, what these people need. It is essential that we find the rest of the survivors. I know they have to be out there."

Thom looked ready to argue but dropped at the sight of Madge's determination, "where do we start?" he asked.

"Raiding Victor's Village," she told him.

"But the cameras…" he started to argue.

"Can't see us," she continued for him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's just a hunch," she told him, "but Haymitch always said that they were everywhere and listened to everything… he never once said watch everything. Maybe they're triggered with sound. They don't always want to be taping empty spaces- right?" Thom stared at her.

"I guess there is only one way to find out…"

"Time to trigger some cameras." she winked.


	7. Raid

In the morning, Madge explained to the group her idea about raiding Victor's Village and already she could hear the side conversations rising and the groaning of complaints. She bit her lip. "I need volunteers…" she called out, "people willing to travel with us to carry the load." After much debate, three men rose to the challenge. Just outside the new fenced fortress they convened.

"Fiddler Rogers?" Thom asked one of the men, "You worked in the Hob."

"Right," the man nodded, "but you can call me Rogers."

Thom and Madge nodded and turned towards the next volunteer, "Gordie Dalton," the Townie said, "I worked with your father in the Justice Building." He said to Madge. She tried not to look surprised.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but my father never discussed work," Madge murmured.

Gordie smiled and shrugged, "as to be expected." Thom glanced over at the other man.

"I just want to confirm you're Thomas Greenwood and Madeline Undersee," the second Seam man asked, skeptical, pointing between the two of them.

"That's right," Thom said and glanced over at Madge, "although, I just go as Thom and Madge goes by... oh… Madge." He rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry that sounded stupid." Madge patted his arm and smiled, "but we worked in the mines together, correct? Jordan is it?"

"Jordan Bowes," the man nodded.

Madge's patience was waning with every introduction and formality, "I'm sorry but we should get going, the group is waiting for us and I don't want to waste anymore time." The men shared a knowing look and followed the little blonde girl all the way to the edge of the district.

"Disturbing," Thom murmured as he stepped around another burnt body. Madge covered her nose and glanced back, trying not to focus on the destruction around them.

"Keep moving," she reminded them and turned towards Victor's Village. They started to jog, watching their footing and covering each other's backs along the way. "Let's start with Katniss' house, then Peeta's, and finally Haymitch's. Though, I'm not sure if we'll find anything but trash in Haymitch's."

"What about the other houses- the unoccupied?" Thom asked, "Do you think they have stuff in there?" Madge bit her lip in thought.

"I don't know but we can check at least one," they crept into Victor's Village just to be halted by a pile-up of bodies in front of it. They were shocked into silence for a few minutes.

"They tried," Jordan murmured finally, stating the obvious, "snipers," he continued glancing up at the roof tops, making lines of fire with his fingers. The group stayed close to the buildings and scuttled into Katniss' home. Madge pressed herself to wall with relief as the door closed quietly behind them. They stood around, watching each other. Madge put a finger up to her lips as a reminder and then shooed them off with a brush of her hand. She closed her eyes and slumped to the ground as the others moved through the rooms. It wasn't long after that someone touched her arm. Her eyelids fluttered open and she watched Thom kneel down in front of her.

"You were right about the supplies," he whispered, smiling, but it didn't mask his concern, "but are you doing okay?" She waved him off.

"Of course I was right," she joked, halfheartedly whispering back. She took a long breath and glanced up at him, "it's just too much," she told him seriously. "We lost everyone." He stared at her for a few breathes and finally sighed heavily.

"Everyone," he echoed softly and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a moment before Jordan stuck his head out from the kitchen. He gestured for them to come. Thom waved him off. He glanced over at Madge before jumping lightly to his feet. He turned and extended his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. He surprised her by dragging her into a warm hug. She molded into him and closed her eyes. "Thanks," she murmured and pulled away, he nodded and they wandered into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before they packed four crates of food. They continued to check supplies, together they moved it to the front door and left it stacked against the wall, slowly and surely moving it outside with them. Once outside, they took a collective deep breath, "Let's head over to Peeta's, he might have different goods," Madge decidedly whispered, "if not we could always try Haymitch's... we at least know he has booze." The men chuckled to themselves and heaved the boxes into their arms, checking their surroundings. "I think it's better to keep it as we found it. I'll tidy up and follow you," Madge continued in the house and then departed, heading next door.

"Madge this is the jackpot," Thom whispered, meeting her at the door. "We're good on supplies if you want to skip Haymitch's." Madge grinned at him and glanced over at the parading party in front of her.

"We can still get some things from Haymitch maybe medical supply or something." She dropped down next to the men and started sorting through the supplies. She glanced over at Thom who was grinning from ear to ear down at a box of frozen tarts. His long dark hair was curly and out of control, and his eyes were bright in the sunlight coming through the window. The shadow of his lashes looked appealing over a dash of light freckles. He glanced over at her and she smiled back at him, taking in his composed expression. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as he glanced back at the food.

They had just finished packing the boxes when Madge felt the air shift and an uneasy silence crept in. Her smile dropped. "Be quiet," she hissed and the room went to silence. Outside a hum began to grow.

"Hovercrafts," Thom whispered, "have they come for us- were we too loud?" The group sobered. Madge ran and peaked out the window to see the hovercraft unload with only a few peacekeepers.

"We have time to hide," she told them, "get to it... closets, trunks, attic..." The men didn't think twice and parted from the kitchen and pantry leaving behind the packed goods.

Thom held out his hand, "come on," he said. Madge shook her head.

"I want to watch and take the hit," Madge told him seriously, showing him a hint of her knife, "but whatever happens you have to make sure to get the goods back to camp." Thom looked hesitant, "go!" She demanded and he left reluctantly, disappearing down the nearest hall.

The blonde pressed herself next to the wall, near the front window and turned slightly to peak out. The peacekeepers were closer to the house now but didn't look as though they were looking for them. In fact, they didn't seem in any hurry at all. Instead they walked right past the house and into Katniss' walking single file in and out, barking orders to each other. Madge watched counting the minutes to herself until they regrouped back onto the hovercraft.

She didn't move until they were completely out of site. Madge parted with the wall and ran down the hall pounding softly on the doors, "they're gone," she said over and over to random rooms. "They've left!" She practically told the house. Thom unfolded himself from a linen closet, stretching and popping his joints.

"Good riddance," Thom muttered, "what did they come for? What did they want?" Gordie hurled himself out of a trunk at the end of the hall, coughing and chasing the dust from his face. Jordan climbed out of the tub and Rogers slid out from under a bed. They connived in front of their packages of food in the kitchen.

"What would have happened if we had stayed in that house for a few more minutes?" Jordan asked quietly, rubbing his forehead.

"What if they had come in here?" Rogers sighed and glanced out the window.

"It didn't come to that," Madge reminded them softly, "I don't know what they came to do but I do know that we have to get out of here." The group divided the crates between them and set off through the district again, skipping Haymitch's house. This time their foreheads sweated and their eyes were alert on the sky and their surroundings the whole way back.

They were greeted royally upon their return and Madge was celebrated throughout the camp. They had enough food and water to support them for the upcoming days and Madge knew it wasn't long before the idea of finding the other group came up. Although many rejoiced, a few had publicly voiced their disappointment that she had not failed. "We're getting led by a child," someone argued.

"A lot you've done," others replied to the comments, "at least she cares." Medical supplies were passed around and fresh water was dispersed sparingly.

"We'll be leaving in the morning," Madge announced at the fire, breaking their thoughts. "We need to join the other group," she said seriously, "it is crucial to see who else is alive and to know their plans." Thom gave her a sheepish look but the people agreed loudly, rejoicing. "One last announcement," she said, hushing the crowd. "It is also critical we get further into the forest," Shocked reactions waved through the crowd, "I understand we have a base now but I'm positive we will find the other group." She left out the news of peacekeepers in Victor's Village and the additional supplies still there.

"Nice job today," people said, patting her back and grabbing her hands on her way to her pack and blankets. Many took her into their arms and others grinned from afar. Finally, she fell exhausted onto the ground next to Thom. She glanced back at camp, the survivors separated by a few bushes here and there.

"You're something else, Madge," Thom murmured, watching her. She glanced back at him and he smiled softly.

"Hope that's a good thing," she smiled.

"You have no idea," he winked.


	8. Confessions

"Well," he said and pulled her against him. "You're a proper leader now- how would like to celebrate?" Madge grinned up at him.

"Sleep," she told him honestly.

"Oh, really?" He said, pouting dramatically. "You would be interested in this then?" He pulled a large bottle from behind his back.

"Where did you get that?" She hissed and pulled it into her lap away from possible wandering eyes but the bushes seemed to do their job.

"Snagged it from Peeta's, I think he was probably hiding it from Haymitch," he shrugged, "doesn't matter now though- it's ours for the sharing. How about it?" Madge nodded enthusiastically.

"I need it for sure," she told him. Together they shared the bottle, increasing the personal level of stories.

"You said I didn't know you," Thom said, "that's been nagging at me," he said slumping against the boulder behind him, "go on tell me about yourself, you know other than the fact you can wield a knife."

She sighed and then rolled her eye, "everyone calls me a Princess," she started glancing up at the stars, "but I never felt like one," she glanced back at him. "Sure I had the clothes and the food... "She murmured, "but the royalty? The family pride?" She scoffed, "my father was barely home to support me let alone ask questions." She looked down at her hands, "mother was so sick she was bedridden and could hardly get a sentence out on a good day." She shrugged, "I was alone in a giant house with no friends and a confusing future." She smiled slightly, "my only connection to reality was through Katniss- she taught me a lot about the district. Gale too, I suppose, though he just confirmed what people thought of me." She took a long drink.

"What did people think of you?" He asked. She cocked an eyebrow. "Snob," he answered for her, "right, my bad." Thom was silent for a few minutes before clearing his throat, "You know… I hadn't thought it would be anything like that." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't expect anyone to think of me at all," She said, "I was invisible behind all the wealth and supposed power." She handed the bottle back to him. They drank in silence for a while.

"You sure have power now,' he reminded her, "Princess is one hundred percent your title."

"Princess?" She scoffed, "yeah, right. Try- King." She broke her serious look by giggling, making Thom's deep laughter join hers. They beamed at each other, huffing out the rest of their laughter. Then collapsed together, tangling with each other momentarily.

"You're beautiful," Thom whispered finally, making Madge look up at him.

"What made you say that?" She murmured, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I don't know..." he shrugged, "your hair is all tousled and your eyes are bright even in the dark." He glanced down at the bottle, "The alcohol isn't helping either," he laid back and nestled an arm behind his head, "and I've noticed everything." He added, giving her a wicked fleeting look.

"Everything?" She whispered. He turned onto his side, using his elbow to support him.

"Yeah, like how your blouse has come undone slightly and with every long breath you can see the lace of your bra," he gestured and Madge quickly moved to cover up. "Or when you're listening to me your mouth pops open and your teeth naw on your bottom lip," he smiled, "you're doing it right now." Madge let go of her lip and brushed her hair back, nervously, "And don't even get me started on your legs..."

"My legs?" Madge squealed,

Thom winked, "they're so long, smooth and your skin glows in the moonlight."

Madge studied him quietly before returning her teeth to her lip. "Thom…"

He cut her off, "you know... when I realized you were planning on giving yourself over to the peacekeepers I had planned on coming back and dragging you to the closet with me." She laughed and shook her head.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, beaming.

"Well I figured you could handle yourself," he shrugged and laughed, "Anyway I guessed you wouldn't have come without a fight, you and that knife of yours." Madge grinned and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't have- you're right," she stole the bottle out of his hand and took a swig. He took it back just as quickly and gulped down a few mouthfuls. He put the bottle off to the side and moved closer to Madge, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered and cupped her face pulling her closer.

"Don't" she whispered back.

"Why not?" He searched her eyes, confused.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," she confessed. He gave her an incredulous look. "Look we're out in the middle of the woods, in a camp, with people who are looking to us," she explained, "I just don't want to set a bad example, we're not just going to quit while we're ahead."

"I'm pretty sure the saying is quit while you're ahead…" Thom murmured.

"So quit with me while you're ahead," she told him quietly.

"This is about someone else," he murmured, "isn't it?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh, come on," he groaned, "It is."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she shrugged, "I just haven't really been with anyone since."

"That sounds like it still matters," he argued, "It's not Gale… is it?"

"No…" she whispered, "well… yes and no."

"If we found Gale tomorrow- would it ruin whatever I started?" He asked.

"It's not really about Gale," she groaned, "and I have no idea!" She took a deep breath before jokingly snarling, "What have you started?"

"Well I was hoping some kind of feelings for me but if it wasn't obvious…"

"It's complicated." She told him, "I do have feelings for you but"

"But…" Thom sighed, "There's always a but," Madge pushed him and smiled, annoyed.

Thom smiled back, "but I don't think I'm ready for any commitment."

"That wasn't exactly a no," he reminded her, "I can deal with no commitment." He winked and Madge rolled her eyes.

"Men," she muttered under her breath, "I just don't know, I'm attracted to you but I don't know how true my feelings are yet. I mean were in the woods, fighting for survival- it doesn't feel like the right place to form attachments."

"See I would argue that this is the only time for attachment. We need each other."

"Need each other," she echoed.

"It's just a kiss," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"Just a kiss," she echoed again, and glanced at his lips. He raised an eyebrow in challenge, "it can't hurt…" she murmured.

He smiled and eased against her taking her bottom lip between his before kissing her softly, brushing his fingers over her cheek and jaw line. Madge hummed into his mouth, her eyes fluttering shut. His teeth pulled against her fat bottom lip and she allowed his tongue to challenge hers. He leaned her further back against the blankets; his leg nestled between hers and his hand roaming down her side to her hip.

Her hands found his chest, taking in the fabric of his shirt in her grasp. "Just a kiss," she whispered, reminding herself more than Thom, as his hands wandered her skin. Madge kissed him this time, feeling the scrape of his stubble against her face.

Thom pulled away and rolled next to her, "so I've been thinking…" he started. Madge sighed, "Who ruined you for all other men?" He asked, "He must be pretty important."

"Thom," she groaned, "one minute you're getting your wish, the next you're shoving jealousy down my throat."

"This isn't jealousy," he scoffed, "it's mere curiosity." She gave him an doubtful look.

"It shouldn't matter," she told him.

"It does, I need to know what I'm up against."

"So this is jealousy."

"I can compete with someone who isn't Gale Hawthorne," he winked.

"What if it was Gale?" she asked.

"You said it wasn't!" Thom laughed.

"I never said it wasn't him," Madge said, suppressing a smile, "why can't you compete against Gale?"

"I mean, I know the guy, and I would feel weird to get between him and you," Madge rolled her eyes.

"Well it isn't Gale and we don't have anything to get between," She told him.

"So who is this guy, is he a Townie?" Thom asked, rubbing his hands together, "blonde hair, blue eyes just like you," he grinned, "or…"

"He's dead," Madge interrupted. Thom's smile fell.

"Did he die in the bombing?" Thom asked, taking her hand.

"No," she pulled her hand away, sitting up, "before then."

"Oh," Thom sighed.

"He was killed," she continued.

"What?" Thom practically yelled, "Like murdered? Here in 12?"

"He was a Peacekeeper who over stepped his boundaries," Madge murmured, her hands starting to shake with the memory, "and it was all my fault."

"How?" He asked, and sat up with her, pulling her to him.

"It's such a long story," she sighed.

"I've got time," he told her. Madge bit her lip, craning her neck to look up at him.

"I guess to begin- we had been on again off again when Katniss went into the games. I was messing around with other guys and really not myself. Yet, he was still there, still willing to fix all my mistakes, still willing to be with me." She sat back, away from him, and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I pushed him too far." Madge whispered, "One night after watching the games I was really distraught. It was late and I started in on my father's stash of alcohol. D called me from base and he could tell I was belligerent. Yet, he wasn't the only one who knew I was. Gale was there that night and he was trying to console me but he was also upset… one thing led to another… and Darius ended up walking in on us making out."

"You were with Darius?" Thom asked, surprised, "He went to the Hob often."

"Yeah, he was also friends with Katniss and Gale," Madge reminded him.

"Oh… oh, and you were with… oh." Thom rubbed the back of his head, "that's a case of bad luck."

"You mean bad decisions and taste," Madge said and shook her head.

"How does this fit into his death?" Thom asked, "If I may be so blunt."

"Cue fast forward but I eventually asked him to intervene in Gale's whipping."

"What?" Thom whispered.

"After the night that Gale and I got caught together it was over between Darius and I. We still talked but the romance was gone, and we constantly fought. Gale tried to make an effort in my life and for a while it was good. Then Katniss came home. I thought everything was fine but Gale acted like I didn't even exist."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah… well… he was in love with her. I was a mere distraction. Anyway, Darius noticed and wanted to say something but I didn't let him intervene. When Thread came into power both my Father and Darius complained and were sincerely worried for the district. I didn't fully understand until Gale's whipping."

"That's when you asked him to stop it, right?" Thom asked, trying to understand.

"Sort of, Darius and I had decided to get back together the night before and had spent the night together, talking and making up. Then in the morning we decided to walk through the district together. I heard the shouting and he beat me to the scene. He tried to keep me from it, pushing me back and shielding me from it."

"You were persistent of course."

"When I got to the front of the crowd and I could practically feel the devastation in my veins and I'm sure it was all over my face. Darius came up behind me and started moving me to the back of the crowd but I was crying out and making a scene. He set me down and then…" Madge looked down at her hands, "that was the last I saw of him."


End file.
